its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Perta
Karen Perta is a troupe member of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. She first guest starred in the spring of 2017, then soon signed on as the vocal coach for the group, conducting workshops and coaching individuals. She served that role until November 2018. In December 2017, she became an official member of the troupe, which she still remains. Karen Perta has loved voices and singing since she performed the air conditioner's monologue from the movie The Brave Little Toaster in her living room at the age of 3. Since then, she has managed to perform on some actual stages. These days, she is a voice science nerd and speech language pathologist who enjoys looking at vocal cords and the crazy sounds they make. She is also active in the Estill Voice International community and proud Certified Master Teacher. Her Meet the Cast was the twentieth in the series, and released as podcast episode 118. Characters Main Characters * Andi Swallows in Mystery Dream Team. * Karen in The EPA. * Nora Weekly in Nothing's Been Started Television Minute. Recurring Characters * Kamderly 'Kam' Denson in The Topnotch Tangler ''and ''Packer & Ratcliff. * Lt. Miranerva in Universe Journey. Guest Characters Commercials * Lady Trump in "Fake Trump Doppelganger." * Nancy in Tina's "Is Tired" and Lily in "Fires." * Defender in Cowboy Joe "Defense Attorney" (rerun for IABD Classic). * Margo in "Happy Pills Ad." * Chai in IABDPR "Rubbing Chicken" (rerun substitute for IABD Classic 2). * Danielle in "IABD Dating App" (rerun for Columbus Arts Festival 2019). Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Abby Reynolds in "Childish Thing" (substitute casting for IABD Classic). * Enenra in "Mind If I Smoke?" * Frazzle in "Three's Company" (re-run for IABD Classic 2). * Dawn in "Recall Me, Maybe." * Gigaxx in "...And Sprinkles On Top." Itsahlbend Theatre * Ann Ant in "The Grasshopper and the Ants." Packer & Ratcliff * Sphinx in "Surprise" (with Dan Condo). * Narrator in "May Showers." * Shawna in "Going Home" (substitute casting for WGFF 2018 rerun). * Tribal Leader in "A Match Made in Santa Samantha." * Lucy in "A Day in the Life of TIM." * Jonglie in "Medieval Times," "The Quest," and "Two Towers." Pornstar Detectives * Sandra in "Back to Work." * Gina in "Three's Company." * Mayor Lila Doubtfire in 2019 "The Bigly, Huuuge Mess." Space Dirt * Meent in "The Pilot" and "The Gathering Storm." * Sora in "The Witch." The Topnotch Tangler * Timmy in "Enter Bad Rap." * Kid 2 and Music Narrator in "The Tangler & Friends: Enter the Pyro." Universe Journey * Lucy in "The Universe Journey RPG Event''."'' * Marcy in "Eee Zee Aaa." * Jooz in "All Good Things... Part 2." * Girard in "Universe Journey: The Musical." * Guard #3 / Wilson in "Hello-Hello-Hello-Hello" and "What Is Evil, Anyway?" * Lt. Riley in "City of the Past That, In a Way, Exists Forver" (rerun for IABD Classic 2). Category:Troupe Member